


Bubble Blowing Baby

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Markiplier - RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Multi, Self Insert, Vibrator, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't believe he's agreed to doing this with you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Blowing Baby

It started out with an awkward drunk feelings jam. Then an awkward sober feelings jam. and more talking-talking-talking, which eventually led to... well, this. 

You stand in front of the bed, which is covered in crinkly plastic in all of its various iterations, and you try not to fidget. Mark is standing next to you, looking faintly embarrassed, but intrigued. You still can't believe he's actually going along with this. 

“I didn't know there were so many different kinds,” Mark says, his voice a bit uncomfortable. “I thought it was all, you know... plain white ones. I don't think they even have this many for regular babies!”

You blush at the word “baby,” and bite your lip. “It's, um... that's recent. There's been a... boom, for lack of a better word. In new companies.” 

“Did someone find a seam in the diaper mines?” Mark's voice is silly, but hearing him say... the d word still makes your face heat up, and something in your belly squirm.

Well, he's said it. The d word. Diaper. Your weird, fucked up fetish that you were absolutely sure would get you dumped some day. Versus... well, this. 

“I, uh... don't know,” you say. “Do you have any idea which ones you would wanna wear?”

“Well, the ones with the little baby animals are cute,” Mark says, and he's rubbing the back of his head, clearly equally uncomfortable. 

“That doesn't narrow it down that much,” you say. It's true – there are three different different brands – two of them even have baby animals wearing diapers, which you always thought was a bit... much. 

“That's true. Ooo....” He leans over the bed, picking up a blue diaper. “Are those flying saucers?!” His face lights up, and you smile at him. It's impossible not to, when he's being so enthusiastic. 

“Yeah! &, um... the little aliens, when you... use... it....” You trail off, breaking eye contact and looking down at the bed. Your face is getting hotter, and you know your fingers together. It's one thing to have... a weird underwear fetish, for lack of a better term. It's another to like to... well, use diapers. 

“Hey, hey it's okay.” Mark's hands go to your cheeks, making you look him in the face. His eyes are kind and bright. “I said I was okay with it, remember?” He kisses you on the mouth, gentle, and bumps your foreheads together. 

You kiss him back, and sigh, your whole body slumping against his. “Yeah, I know that logically. It's just kinda... hard, you know? Because it's such a weird thing.”

Mark snorts. “It's no weirder than anything else,” he says. It's his turn to blush now. “I'm just touched you want to include me in this private thing of yours.”

Its your turn to kiss Mark, harder this time, with your whole mouth. When you pull back a minute later, you're both panting and glassy eyed. 

“So what do the aliens do?” Mark picks the blue diaper back up from where he dropped it on the bed. “When you use the diaper?”

“Well, when you, uh... when you wet it, the aliens disappear. So you're... defending Earth. By peeing.” You keep your eyes on the diaper, letting yourself be absorbed in the pattern of little space ships, telescopes, and planets. 

“That is so cute,” Mark says in one of his gushiest voices. “Can I wear these?”

“Of course!” You'd say that you thought he'd choose those, but that's not exactly true. You never thought that he'd go along with this in the first place. 

“Do you want me to choose the ones you're gonna wear?” He slides his hand through your hair, finding the good spot and scratching it. Oh, that feels good. 

“If, uh... if you'd like to.” You hold on to his shirt, twisting the hem between your fingers. You're beginning to go into Little space – you can already feel it, creeping through your mind like fog. 

“Hmm... so if there's a line of things down the crotch, it's a... what, a wetness indicator?” He absently runs a finger along one of the thicker ones, printed with little paw prints. 

“Yeah. That's um... that's a new feature. The cute ones, I mean.” You wring your hands together. “A lot of them have always had wetness indicators, but the cuter ones, like the aliens is a newer thing.” 

“Hmm... how about these?” He picks up a diaper printed with little animals, paw prints, and various baby paraphernalia. The leg gathers are a green and blue plaid. “The little paw prints are the wetness indicator?”

“Yeah,” you mumble, and press your face into his shoulder. 

“Well, that's just not as COOL as aliens, but we can't all be as cool as I am.” He puts the space diaper aside, beginning to clear the bed off, putting all the other diapers into the duffle bag under the bed where they started out the day. You're left standing next to him, fiddling with your fingers. 

“Do you want... do you want me to put it on you first?” Your voice doesn't shake, which is a shock in and of itself. Your whole body is thrumming with embarrassment. Embarrassment and arousal. 

"Yeah, that'd make sense." Mark unselfconscously wriggles out of his jeans, then pauses. "Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted to do it." 

"Oh!" You smile at him, beaming in spite of yourself. He's just so... sweet. So thoughtful. "Maybe next time. I mean, if there is a next time." Crap. You don't want him to feel like he's agreeing to do this every time you want it. "I mean, hopefully, you'll want to, but no pressure if you don't."

He smiles at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling up behind his glasses, and squeezes your fingers, before letting go handpicking up the diaper. "I'm going to assume you know how to do this," he says. "Considering your collection."

You flush, the arousal in your belly thrumming like a guitar string. "I... well, I'm good at doing it to myself," you say. "But it can't be any harder to do it to someone else."

"That's what she said!" Mark says, and you roll your eyes and poke him in the side. 

You take the diaper from him, opening it up. There's a bit of a moment as you figure out which end is the front and which is the back, but you sort it out soon enough. The inside of it is soft and white, the leak guards almost lacy. You indicate the diaper, as he is still standing. "Can you lie down on it? Try to center yourself." 

"Shouldn't I take my undies off first?" He's using his silly voice, and you crack up, snickering to yourself as you watch him cautiously lie back onto the diaper. The plastic crinkles, rustling like a plastic bag. 

"Let... me," you say, staring down at him. He looks so cute, in his red striped underwear on the diaper. His shirt is riding up, and you can see the hair on his belly. He's vulnerable in this position, his legs splayed open and his face turning slightly pink. He seems to be a bit embarrassed as well, but he hasn't voiced any objections. 

"Okay," he says, and obediently lifts his hips as your thumbs slide under the waistband of boxers, pulling them down slowly. 

It's always a treat, undressing him like this. Things are a bit awkward as you navigate the stretchy cloth over his feet, but it's totally worth it. It takes every ounce of self control not to lean forward and take his cock in your mouth right now, but no. You want... you want a lot of things. You want him to experience this the way you did, the first time. 

There is a bit of adjusting, getting him properly situated on the diaper. Then there is the rearranging things, to make sure nothing sticks out, or will leak. You've done variations on this theme to yourself, but on someone else... it's exhilarating. 

"Oo! That's cold!" Mark squirms as you dump powder between his legs, bits of it heaping along his cock and thighs. "Did you put that in the fridge?"

"Why would I put baby powder in the fridge?" You use one hand to spread it, squeezing his cock once, then stepping back to dust your hands off. You make short work of the rest of this, pulling the diaper up and taping it closed. 

"To be mean, obviously." You smooth the front of the diaper across him, looking down. He looks so... cute, all big eyes and spread apart legs. The diaper is thick enough that he can't close his legs - when he stands up, he'll be waddling.

"You're obviously the biggest meanie-poo," he says, getting up on his elbows and looking down. "Check me out. I've got aliens!" 

You blush - you were. Checking him out, that is. Not having aliens. As far as you know. Although now your brain is going on a weird tangent, and you close your eyes handshake your head like a dog with water in its ear. 

"So. I guess now it's time to do you, huh." He stands up, looking vaguely uncomfortable and trying to get his bearings. He shifts, pulling the back of the diaper up to sit better. Then he grins at you. "You know, this is actually pretty comfortable. I can see why you like it so much!" 

"What, really?" Your hands are shaking a bit as you reach for your belt. His hands cover yours, and you blush, meeting his eyes. 

"Well, kinda. It's also fun seeing just how embarrassed you get. You seem to really get a kick out of it." He unbuckles your belt, then unbuttons your pants, pulling down the zipper and pushing them down. At least you're not wearing embarrassing underwear. Although can anything get more embarrassing than the disposable underwear he's holding? 

Then again, he's wearing it too. At least you two can be embarrassing together. 

“I'm not as skilled in the applying the diapers,” says Mark. “So I'm gonna just take your underwear off now.” His hands are warm as he guides your underwear down your thighs. 

“Do you... apply diapers? I thought you applied stuff like powders.” You watch as he fumbles the diaper open, the plaid plastic crinkling. He lays it out on the bed and indicates for you to get on it. 

“I dunno,” he says, and then there's not much talking, because getting situated on a diaper like that can be a bit complicated. It's only when he's applying the powder that you relax, the feel of the familiar warmth and softness cocooning your most delicate parts. 

You cover your eyes, only uncovering them up when you feel a surprisingly pointy chin pressing into your chest. 

“Hiiii,” he says, his hands on your wrists. He presses his thumbs into your palms, and your fingers curl around his. 

“Hi,” you mumble. “I hope you don't think this is too weird.” You stroke his hair out of his face – the light is glinting off of his glasses. He looks goofy and comfy, like he always does. You can feel the soft padding of his diapered crotch against your own, and you shift. This is hot. Unspeakably hot. Disgustingly hot. 

His weight is comforting, like a heavy blanket on a cold night. Your muscles intense, ever so slightly, and you sigh heavily 

"So what do we do now?" Mark cups your cheek, thumbing your cheekbone. 

"Well, we can just hang out if you want, maybe game a bit. We could do, uh, Little stuff, like playing with blocks or play with cars, or we could, um...." You blush. "We could play... well, we could be... not-Little." You squirm against him, your arousal twitchy in your gut. 

"What kinda not-Little, eh?" He smirks at you, grinding his hips against yours. You can feel the outline of his cock, faintly. It's all wrapped up in the puffy softness, and that makes it even hotter. You moan, arching your back, trying to wrap your legs around his hips. 

"Mm...." Your head is thrown back, and you're so engrossed in the feeling that you don't really notice the shifting of his weight on top of you, until his mouth is on yours, and then it's all hot tongues, heavy breathing, hands clutching at shirts and hips. There's so much crinkling, and your arousal is pounding through your head like a migraine. Only more pleasant. Much more pleasant. 

Why are you thinking about similes at a time like this? 

"We could get, um...." You're trying to think as he grinds against you. It's all so muted - such a tease - that makes you squirm, rubbing your thighs together, against his thighs. "Well, I've got a bit of an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Mark is actually thrusting against you now, his expression verging on frustrated. "I can't really see how this could be sexual. I can't... really feel anything." He shifts position, and you can feel his erection (barely - it's so surrounded by thick padding) against you inner thigh. 

"Well, you seem to be getting some kind of sexual thrill out of this," you say, and he blushes pink. Emboldened - &, admittedly, quite turned on - you reach down, squeezing his erection through the crinkly blue plastic and thick padding of the diaper. 

"You're... really into it," he says, grinding against your palm. You can just feel the head of his cock, and you squeeze it again, a bit harder. "and I mean, it's surprisingly... comfortable. I feel all comfortable and secure." 

"and that translates to horny?" You're groping towards the side of the bed, grabbing for the familiar thick plastic shape. 

"I've also got you right under me. Which always translates to horny." He waggles his eyebrows comically, and you snicker. "I'd be worried if that isn't a thing that turns me on. and you look so cute. All embarrassed and horny." 

"Fair," you say, and your fingers wrap around what you were looking for. "We could try this again?"

Mark's eyes widen a bit, and he bites his lip. It makes you want to kiss him - which you do - and few minutes are taken up by that. 

"I remember that being kind of... strong," he says, eyeing the magic wand vibrator. The thing is hefty, with a bulbous white head. 

"You've got a lot to muffle it," you point out, and the hand not holding the wand squeezes his dick again. "We could, uh... we could try using it at the same time." You shift, attempting to grind against him. You're so horny it's hard to think straight, gooey arousal drooling out of you. 

"I'm game!" Mark gets off of you, to your eternal distress. "You could try sitting on my lap for that?" He shuffles up to the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall. His legs are spread out wide. "Although I'm still afraid that thing is gonna just sand my dick off."

"It's not gonna sand your dick off," you say, rolling onto your stomach and trying to pull the diaper up at the same time. You only somewhat succeed. As you crawl towards him, the diaper crinkles loudly, and you blush harder, from the roots of your hair to the tips of your toes. 

"I'm surprised you've got any happy bits left," he says as you settle between his spread legs. Your own are draped across his hips, and you angle your crotch so that it's pressed against his, diaper to diaper. The blue and green plaid and the pure blue of the aliens match up quite nicely. 

You roll your eyes and stick the head of the vibrator between the two of you, shuffling closer so that it's pressed right where you appreciate it. There's a dent in both diapers already, from the head of the toy. 

He jerks when you turn the vibrator on, almost hitting his head on the wall. “Shit!” He presses his hips forward, then gasps. “Oh! Oh, that's... that's a lot different.” 

“T-told you,” you mumble, readjusting your grip on the toy to shove it closer to where you want it. You can feel your orgasm already, crowning the horizon like a galloping horse. This vibrator take no prisoners, and you sob, clutching at him with your other hand. 

Mark is pressing his forehead against yours, breathing heavily, his whole body tensing up like a spring. “Fuck, fuck , fuck, fuck.....” 

Mark cums first. Of course he does. 

His whole face tightens up, and he's almost sobbing, clutching you hard enough you're going to have bruises on your shoulder. You watch, enraptured, so caught up that your own orgasm takes you by surprise, and you moan and gasp, the pressure in your belly breaking like a twig. 

“Ow, ow, okay, no, ow,” Mark mumbles, pushing the vibrator away. He grabs you, pulling you forward, your face pressed into his chest. “I think that diapers might actually make that thing palatable.”

“What do you mean, palatable? Are you trying to eat it?” You snuggle against him, shifting to get comfortable. You need to pee – you always need to pee after you orgasm, it's good for you and blah blah blah.... but you're not sure how Mark would feel about it. You press your thighs together, your bits still tender and throbbing. 

“You know what I mean,” Mark says, and he's shifting as well. “Um.” 

“Um?” You try to relax – maybe he won't notice if you wet yourself. After all, you are wearing diapers. Or maybe you've been addled by all the hormones released with your orgasm. 

“I, um.” He clears his throat awkwardly. Nobody can do awkward like Mark. “I need to pee.”

“Do you want to... take the diaper off?” You nuzzle into his chest, feeling your bladder slowly relaxing. Slowly letting go. You shiver as it finally releases in a rush, the diaper growing thicker, puffier between your legs. You nuzzle under his chin, and hope he doesn't notice too quickly. Hope he isn't too grossed out. Don't entirely care right now. 

“No, I'll... I'm willing to try it, at least.” He shrugs, dislodging you. “But I need to stand up to do this.” 

“You've never peed sitting down?” You roll onto your back, looking at him upside down. You can feel the puffiness of the diaper, still warm between your legs. 

“Not on the bed,” he says, and his face goes mildly unfocused. 

You alternate your gaze between the little green aliens disappearing in front of your face, and the way his face looks – almost like the orgasm, relaxed and tense at the same time. The diaper swells between his legs, forcing them farther apart. 

“So that's the first time I've peed myself in... forever,” he says. “Should I... should I go change now?” He shifts from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Can you... can you lie down next to me for a little bit?” You pat the bed. “I... I went too. While you were cuddling me.” You look down, then peek up, hoping he isn't too grossed out.

“Aren't you the sneaky one?” Mark lies down next to you, pulling you closer to him, until your head is under his chin, his arm wrapped around your middle. The puffiness of his diaper presses against the back of yours – the dent finally gone, at least. Peeing undented it. If it worked like that on cars....

“What are you snickering about?” Mark pokes you, and you squeak. The squeak turns into a yawn, and you snuggle closer. Sleepiness is tugging at your limbs, and far be it from you to ignore it.

“Tell ya later,” you mumble, closing your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the diapers mentioned in this fic are real. Should you have any interest, I can provide links. I still can't believe I've written this.


End file.
